Archmages
The Metal Age (1 A.S. - 126 A.S.) Xerhon: The First Archmage NAME: Xerhon Rhez BIRTH: 41 S.E. - Reality Realm DEATH: 53 A.S. - aged 94 (true age upon death), died in a bloody civil war in Valoren. OCCUPATION: Blacksmith (former), Grand Knight (Kingdom of Frostea) CHILDREN: None HISTORY The first Archmage was born in the Reality Realm. Xerhon Rhez was a courageous fighter from Frostea. He was born on the Reality Realm, but grew up in Xenoria after the demise of the parents that he never knew. He found his true calling when he intervened between Xya and Zyu. As gratitude for his bravery, and his valiant act to sway back Zyu, Xya granted him the power of Arcane, and thus the Archmage is born, making him the first. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * The First Archmage * Founded the Sanctum of Legends * Founded the Knights of Order of Xya Xero Freya: The Turncoat Archmage NAME: Xero Freya BIRTH: 53 A.S. - Frost Kingdom of Frostea DEATH: 80 A.S. - aged 27, assassinated OCCUPATION: Royal Knight of the Crown of Frostea CHILDREN: None HISTORY The first-born wherein the Archmagean spirit was reborn; Xero Freya's reign as Archmage did not go well. The once humble, and caring boy, turned cold and ruthless as time passes by. He neglected much of his time as the Archmage, as he doesn't really know what the purpose of it really is. In the end, his indecision, and carelessness led to a bloody conflict between the Kingdoms of Fier, and Frostea. He did not go on to resolve the conflict as he was killed trying to ignore both. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * First-born Archmage Hernan Rhez: The Psychopath NAME: Hernan Elias Rhez BIRTH: 80 A.S. - Reality Realm DEATH: 97 A.S. - aged 17, died by self-sacrifice OCCUPATION: Technician (former) at DeVere Tech CHILDREN: None HISTORY Hernan Rhez was known in the Reality Realm as a psychotic killer, though he was proven to be sane. He was found by the Elemental Guardians locked up inside a ruined psychiatric hospital. He was the first Archmage to ever travel back and forth between Reality and Xenoria, and also the first Archmage to be involved in a full-scale Realm war between the Reality, and Xenoria. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * Hernan's sacrifice gave way to the creation of The Rift; later on became the Realm Gates. * The First Archmage purely born from the Reality realm. King Severus II of Sandrius: The Wise NAME: Severus Alexander Palaiologos II BIRTH: 97 A.S. - Earth Empire of Sandrius DEATH: 126 A.S. - aged 29, died in combat against invaders OCCUPATION: Monarch SPOUSE/S: 1 * Amelie Khanza, Queen of Sandrius (m. 120 A.S.) CHILDREN: 4 * Severus Alexander Palaiologos III, Prince of Sandrius (128 A.S. - 201 A.S.) HISTORY The Crusader, King Severus II of Sandrius picked up what Hernan Rhez has left. He reformed the relations between all the Realms, he used his heightened powers to create the Realm Gates, where the Archmage will act as the key between Realms. He toured the Reality, and found himself in the last bastions of the dying Roman Empire. The Byzantines pleaded for help, but he declined. He was killed in a fight that he did not want to be involved with. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * The first Archmage to hold a high status in society, as King of Sandrius. * Constructed the Severian Shield, the walls protecting Sandrius from foreign powers that still stands today. * Created the Realm gates, a link between Reality and Xenoria that changes places every time it is accessed, making it secure, and hard to find. The Dark Age (126 A.S. - 592 A.S.) Benedict: The Guardian of the Stone NAME: Viscount Benedict Aurelion BIRTH: 126 A.S. - Kingdom of Cryzalys DEATH: 157 A.S. - aged 31, died due to health complications OCCUPATION: Plantation worker SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None HISTORY Archmage Benedict was the start of the period known as the Darkened Era, wherein all the Archmages for the next 467 years will be infamous, as they are not well-known by the people. Archmage Benedict founded the first Intercontinental Council of Valoren, with the aim of strengthening the trade and relations between Xenoria and the sister continent, Agartha. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * Founded the International Council of Xenoria; the first united union of governments in Xenorian history. * Helped strengthen trade and commerce with the sister land, Agartha. Vormort: The Mortal Shadow NAME: Cassius Vormort BIRTH: 157 A.S. - City State of Darkovia DEATH: 192 A.S. - aged 35, assassinated OCCUPATION: Parcel Deliverer SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None HISTORY Archmage Vormort was the less known Archmage in history, as he sport a shady attitude, though his generosity and determination to keep Darkovia relevant to the world made him somewhat a hero for all dark-wielders. His shadowy tactic of serving the world was cut when an assassin managed to take him down. His death at the hands of an assassin made the people question the effectiveness of the Knights of Xya; forever tainting the legacy of the warriors. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * Founder of the Dark Order, an ancient society that preserves the art of lethal, dark bending techniques. * Opened the idea of a shadow government that said to control those in power, in exchange for protection, and gains. His findings proved true after his death. Valentin: Master of the Skies NAME: Valentin Diossus BIRTH: 192 A.S. - Sky Dominion of Aeira DEATH: 233 A.S. - aged 41, died of natural causes OCCUPATION: Sky Warrior (Kingdom of Aeira) SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None HISTORY Archmage Valentin introduced the concept of a continental army for Xenoria when tensions between the motherland, and Agartha began to brew. He founded the Wind Academy, where the legendary Sky Warriors of Aeira are trained. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * Founded the Wind Academy, the oldest institution for benders in all of Xenoria. Founded on 223 A.S. * Reformed the Xenorian kingdoms, introducing a combined military division for all kingdoms; creating the First Continental Army of Xenoria, which aims to protect the land from foreign invasion. A concept still in use in the present time. Wilson: The Seafarer NAME: Wilson Hyde BIRTH: 233 A.S. - Imperial Kingdom of Hydrus DEATH: 257 A.S. - aged 24, died of severe illness OCCUPATION: Admiral of the Hydrian Naval Forces (Kingdom of Hydrus) SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None HISTORY Archmage Wilson was the first Archmage to be given a position within a kingdom's Imperial forces. He led the Hydrian Naval Forces at the age of 19. For the remainder of his life fighting mercenaries, he was never killed by his enemies, only nature itself managed to take him down. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * Founded the Hydrian Naval Forces * Introduced the use of capital ships, and warships in warfare. * Pushed to criminalize piracy, stating that piracy is not efficient, and is a waste of effort, and value. Theo: The Keeper of Power NAME: Ellison Theophilus BIRTH: 257 A.S. - Kingdom of Hearthstone DEATH: 286 A.S. - aged 29, died in a travel accident OCCUPATION: Scholar SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None HISTORY Archmage Theo was a knight of the Nine Stones, a mythical tale where it was said that there are nine Elemental Crystals that were found in Hearthstone that ushered in the era of elemental benders. Although it was never been confirmed by Hearthian officials, the kingdom remained devoted to the mythical tale. Theo helped reformed the stagnating Hearthian army that became one of the most feared combatants in Xenoria. ACCOMPLISHMENT * Gave way to the revival of Elemental bending in Xenoria; utilizing the ability to various inputs, like sports, and arts. * Founded the Hearthian Strikers, an elite group within the army that consists of ruthless, and fearless lightning-benders that uses both lightning, and brute force in combat. Heptos: The Truth-seeker NAME: Lars Heptos III BIRTH: 286 A.S. - Light Kingdom of Fjor DEATH: 317 A.S. - aged 31, died in combat OCCUPATION: Knight, former (Kingdom of Fjor), Guardian (Kingdom of Fier) SPOUSE/S: 1 * Linda Verzund (m. 307 A.S.) CHILDREN: 1 * Larson Heptos (316 A.S. - 391 A.S.) HISTORY Archmage Heptos was a Royal Knight in the Kingdom of Fjor. During his reign, he had to live through the horrors of the Fjorian civil war. After the war, he restored peace in the kingdom, but those he had put to lead the kingdom turned against him, forcing him to leave. He found sanctuary in the Fierian Empire, and helped build the Flaming Walls that kept Fier safe from invasions. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * Built the Flaming Walls of Fier to keep his adopted nation safe from invaders. * Introduced defense reforms in all the kingdoms, except Fjor. Stating that the Kingdom of Fjor is an axis of evil, and death. Forden: The Sand-Dweller NAME: Forden Herezgov BIRTH: 317 A.S. - Earth Kingdom of Sandrius DEATH: 353 A.S.- aged 36, died in combat OCCUPATION: Treasure hunter SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None HISTORY Archmage Forden's greatest achievement was the dissolution of the imperial rule in Sandrius, and establishing a friendly monarchical government, where he acted as prefect for the kingdom under an elected monarch. He helped build The Dome, a structure where all ancient historical treasures are sealed away for future generations to see. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * Dissolved the imperial rule in Sandrius; replacing it with a more flexible monarchy that is adherent to the people. * Constructed the Dome; a sacred structure that houses all of the ancient treasures. Its location is still unknown today. Jaiden: The Crystal Queen NAME: Arshia Jaiden Crystha BIRTH: 353 A.S. - Kingdom of Cryzalys DEATH: 399 A.S. - aged 46, died after childbirth PARENTS: Jaira Ardent-Crystha (327 A.S. - 398 A.S.), William II Crystha (320 A.S. - 400 A.S.) OCCUPATION: Monarch (Countess of Windvale, Kingdom of Aeira) SPOUSE/S: 2 * James Crestin (m. 376 A.S; div. 380 A.S.) * Wilson Hyde III (m. 380 A.S.) CHILDREN: 2 * Amanda Jaira Crystha, Princess of Cryzalys (396 A.S. - 468 A.S.) * Artemis Jade Crystha, Princess of Cryzalys (399 A.S. - 409 A.S.) HISTORY Archmage Jaiden was the first female Archmage in history. She is known to be the "One that the World looked up to" as she was very popular with the people of Xenoria, the most popular of all the Archmages in the Darkened Era. She dissolved the Intercontinental Council of Xenoria, and created the Xenorian Republic. She was the one who changed the name of Valoren into Xenoria, in homage to the first Archmage, Xerhon. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * The first female Archmage in history. * Championed women's rights for all of the kingdoms of Xenoria. * Dissolved the International Council, replacing it with the Xenorian Republic; also known as the Old Republic. * Changed the name of the continent from Valoren, to Xenoria -- in honor of the first Archmage, Xerhon Rhez. Bouldin: The Dark Seer NAME: Alexander Bouldinos BIRTH: 399 A.S. - City State of Darkovia DEATH: 440 A.S. - aged 41, wrongly executed due to false identity OCCUPATION: Royal Sorcerer (Darkovian Monarchy) SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None HISTORY Archmage Bouldin went down as the first Archmage to be convicted and executed. He was charged of using his unparalleled powers to instill fear within the ranks of Darkovian citizens, on which he was found not guilty to any of it and was wrongly executed. Later on, he was proclaimed innocent by the governors of the Xenorian Republic. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * Integrated academies for dark-benders in Darkovia. * Challenged the claim of the Darkovian royal family, in which he won, and give the claim to the people, keeping Darkovia a city-state. * Discovered the property of dark-bending to control someone's thoughts, and erase them. Winzel: The Rider of the Storm NAME: Winzel Altair BIRTH: 440 A.S. - Sky Kingdom of Aeira DEATH: 479 A.S. - aged 39, died of natural causes OCCUPATION: Sky Warrior, banished (Kingdom of Aeira) SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None HISTORY Nothing much was known about Archmage Winzel. Yet, he was known to be a strong advocate of the Aerian Republic to replace the monarchy. He was later banished by Queen Winona II of Aeira to a remote island, where he succumbed to tropical illness a few years later. He strongly condemns the idea of an entitled sovereign. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * Advocated the idea of Republicanism amidst the growing distrust among the Aeirian nobility, and the royal family. * Reformed the Xenorian Republic to be more sympathetic to the people than the nobility and monarchies. Darshan: The Knight of the Seas NAME: Darshan Elliot III BIRTH: 479 A.S. - Imperial Kingdom of Hydrus DEATH: 530 A.S. - aged 51, died due to heart failure OCCUPATION: Vestian Knight (Kingdom of Vesta/Hydrus) SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None HISTORY Archmage Darshan was revered as the Ocean Knight due to his superior naval combat techniques during the War of Hydrian Succession, where neighboring water tribes fought for the vacant Imperial Throne of Hydrus. He founded the Vestian primary, a group of elite waterbenders that will protect the monarch of Hydrus and its family from any danger. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * Untied the warring tribes of Hydrus, creating the first Council of Hydrus to mediate the line of succession for the Throne. * Founder of the Vestian primary; elite waterbenders that fight for the monarch, and are adapted in combat where there is no water sources. Zack: The Heart of Lions NAME: Zachary Lionheart BIRTH: 530 A.S. - Kingdom of Hearthstone DEATH: 593 A.S. - aged 63, died of natural causes OCCUPATION: War tactician (First Xenorian Army) SPOUSE/S: 1 * Alexandra Martha Smith (m. 566 A.S.) CHILDREN: 4 * Zachary Leonard Lionheart (567 A.S. - 626 A.S.) * Zelena Maria Lionheart (569 A.S. - 622 A.S.) * Alex Martin Lionheart (571 A.S. - 646 A.S.) * Adrianne Melody Lionheart (572 A.S. - 653 A.S.) HISTORY Archmage Zack played a crucial role in the Xenorian-Agarthan War when it first erupted. He helped fend off 200,000 Agarthan fighters without injuring one of them. He used his powers to give rise to the Mythic Sea Route, a trading route for Xenoria and Agartha. But, this bold move still haven't solved the problems facing the Twin Lands. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * Opened a sea route network between the Twin Lands. * Led the Battle of the Mythic Sea, where 10,000 Xenorian fighters won against the Agarthans that attempted to invade Xenoria. * Successfully mediated tensions between Xenoria and Agartha by returning captured Agarthans from the war. The tensions brewed again after his death. The Early Antiquity (592 A.S. - 46 A.E. A.S.) Keera Rhez: The Redeemer of Worlds NAME: Keera Alexandra Rhez BIRTH: 593 A.S. - Reality Realm DEATH: 684 A.S. - aged 91, died of natural causes PARENTS: Kiro Hernan Rhez (564 A.S. - 640 A.S.); Alexandra Stanton-Rhez (566 A.S. - 651 A.S.) OCCUPATION: Clerk, former (Reality Realm) SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: 1 * Kathy Kiara Rhez (616 A.S.- 706 A.S.) HISTORY A typical working class woman; that was the norm for Keera Rhez in the Reality Realm. Work, sleep, repeat is her motto, until one day, she discovered that she has been Chosen to succeed an unknown being from a far-off land, beyond her own world. A woman of exquisite beauty, Keera's life changed when she was inducted as the new Archmage. Keera was thrown out of her comfort zone after a devastating disaster caused a power vacuum across the Realms, and it is up to her to save everyone from harm. Her reign as Archmage proved that the Archmage is human, and not some divine being. She paved the way for the growth of all the Realms, initiating the Golden Era. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * The first Archmage to enforce total order to all the Realms. * Split the Spirit realm into two; the Lower, and the Upper Spirit realms. * The first Archmage to conceptualize the revival of the Roman Empire; later accomplished by Archmage Maximilian 1,006 years later. * Supported the use of technology in Xenoria, but is neglected by the kingdoms; accomplished by Archmage Louise 954 years later. * Paved the way for the foundation of the Council of Elders to replace the Old Republic; but she did not live long enough to witness it. * Started a series of infrastructure projects throughout Xenoria, bringing Hellenistic designs to the Xenorian architecture. The most famous one is the Old Hall, the legislative building in Aeira used by the monarchs. Elaine I Steelhart: The Legendary NAME: Elaine Catherine Lianna Steelhart BIRTH: 684 A.S. - Ironia/Kingdom of Ironheim DEATH: 868 A.S. - aged 184, died due to advanced age PARENTS: Helena Crystha-Steelhart (653 A.S. - 729 A.S.); Elton Cardiff Steelhart (650 A.S. - 725 A.S.) OCCUPATION: Guardian, former (Kingdom of Fier), Queen/Empress (Kingdom of Ironheim) SPOUSE/S: 1 * Tristan Poltzer (m. 713 A.S. div. 734 A.S.) CHILDREN: 3 * Elaine Lianna Steelhart (714 A.S. - 770 A.S.) * Catherine Kiara Steelhart (716 A.S. - 781 A.S.) * Lianna Helen Steelhart (719 A.S. - 808 A.S.) HISTORY Known as the most powerful Archmage to have ever lived, the first monarch of Ironheim was one not to be reckoned with. Queen Elaine I Steelhart, or formally as Queen Elaine Catherine Lianna Steelhart played a vital role in the development of Xenoria. She founded the Council of Elders that replaced the Xenorian Republic. She instilled the famous phrase, "absolute order" which is a famous law that was passed in the Council that forbids the kingdoms from tolerating violence, and must enforce order when necessary. Elaine founded the Kingdom of Ironheim on the plot of land where her parents were buried to honor their everlasting memories. She led the Invasion of Agartha, and led the Xenorian forces to victory. She demanded reparation from the Xenorian-Agarthan War. Elaine I Steelhart's reign as Archmage marked as the decline of the Eternal War, when she imprisoned the Deathbringer, the Yūgure into the Dark Realm; a victory for the Spirit of Order, and for all of humanity. Elaine's reign as Archmage sees the creation of the Vindicators, and the Soldiers of Order. Her most important contribution was her descendants. She was known to be very fond of children. The end of her reign marked the beginning of the "Era After Elaine", where her influential contributions echoed throughout the time after her death in 868 A.S. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * Founded the Kingdom of Ironheim; kicking of the all-powerful Steelhart dynasty. * Founded the Council of Elders, replacing the Old Republic that is tainted with corruption. * Enforced the most famous law in history, "Absolute Order", which is still in effect to some extent in the present day, mostly in Ironheim. The law eventually became associated with the Archmage's oath to the world. * Brought stability, and order to all the kingdoms using diplomacy. * Ended the Xenorian-Agarthan War by invading Agartha, and taking millions of lives as punishment, and splitting all communications, and ties with Agartha. * Created the Mythic Sea Blockade, the large energy shield at the eastern part of Xenoria, separating the Twin Lands completely. * The oldest Archmage in history; * Created the Soldiers of Order, an elite group of warriors, trained by the Archmage herself to roam the land and help the kingdoms with security. * Created the Vindicators, the personal assistants of the Archmage in times of the Archmage's absence. * The first Queen of all of Xenoria; creating the autonomous kingdom of Middleheim as the center of power, and the Throne of Xenoria. Skyla: The Magnificent NAME: Skyla Claire Xanders BIRTH: 868 A.S./1 A.E. - Sky Kingdom of Aeira DEATH: 914 A.S./47 A.E. - aged 46, died as a result of a universal annihilation OCCUPATION: Royal Doctor (Sky Kingdom of Aeira) SPOUSE/S: 1 * Hector Thrall Stevens (m. 27 A.E.) CHILDREN: None HISTORY Archmage Skyla was one of the most powerful Archmages to have lived. She was the one who truly kicked off the end of the Separation Era, and ushered in the true start of the Era After Elaine. In a war against the combined effort of the Reality Realm, and the Vestian Forces, Skyla opted to the unthinkable. Skyla used the Legend State, and all the powers of the Elements to destroy all the Realms to give way to new ones. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * Her well-fought wars, and words of wisdom paved the way for the decline of the Separatists Movement against the Archmage, and all benders. * First Archmage to sacrifice the entire Existence to erase humanity's misdeeds, creating a new one without destroying the people's memories. * Closed the Realm gates indefinitely to prevent any armed conflict between Reality and Xenoria. * Founded the Royal Academy of Flight, the first Sky Warriors academy for non-benders. * The first Archmage to ever create a brand-new Existence without jeopardizing the other realms. The Middle Ages (47 A.E. - 481 A.E.) Serene: The Lady of the Light NAME: Serene Luxanna Flair BIRTH: 914 A.S./47 A.E. - Kingdom of Fjor DEATH: 970 A.S./103 A.E. - aged 56, died of natural causes OCCUPATION: Monarch (Countess of the Kingdom of Fjor) SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None HISTORY Archmage Serene's reign dawned the Era of Stagnation for Xenoria, where the Land entered an era of eerie peace, and slow degradation in terms of warfare. She helped combat this ideology with her positive outlook of life. She founded the yearly, Xenorian Succession; an event similar to Reality's Olympic Games, where the strongest elemental benders, and skilled weaponry non-benders compete for glory. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * Created the Olympic Games; molded to be the same as the one in the Reality realm. * Banned the use of mechanized machinery in warfare; calling it unethical, and destructive for the environment. * Championed the conservation, and protection of the environment, and natural resources of Xenoria. Volzaire: The Philosopher King NAME: Volzaire Amadeus Peters BIRTH: 970 A.S./103 A.E. - Kingdom of Hearthstone DEATH: 1053 A.S./186 A.E. - aged 83, died of natural causes OCCUPATION: Guru SPOUSE/S: 3 * Marthianne Ellen-Peters (m. 108 A.E. div. 111 A.E.) * Quincy Joan Peters (m. 112 A.E. div. 125 A.E.) * Cathy Peters (m. 124 A.E.) CHILDREN: None HISTORY Archmage Volzaire revolutionized the idea of willpower and the strong mentality of the people. He opened several academies across Xenoria to teach non-benders unlock their elemental energies that they can use to their advantage. But, the program eventually fell short to the attention of the people. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * Founded the first academies for non-benders to discover their inner bending capabilities. * Championed a stronger faith, and reliance on the Elements. Damien: Reverend of the Crystallites NAME: Corinth Damien Xolois BIRTH: 1053 A.S./186 A.E. - Kingdom of Cryzalys DEATH:1142 A.S./275 A.E. - aged 89, died of natural causes OCCUPATION: Guru SPOUSE/S: 1 * Janice Xolois (m. 220 A.E.) CHILDREN: None HISTORY Archmage Damien was known as the "Travelling Monk". He teaches the people he meets about the importance of the truth in controlling the Elements, and the concept of non-aggression against the Agarthans. He is the first person from Xenoria to contact the Agarthans after many years of isolation. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * First Archmage in over 300 years to step foot on the Agarthan continent. * Established the Xenorian School of the Elements; later the Xenorian University of the Elements. Shauna: The Priestess of Darkness NAME: Shauna Louisa Venter BIRTH: 1142 A.S./275 A.E. - City State of Darkovia DEATH: 1211 A.S./344 A.E. - aged 69, died during a catastrophic storm PARENTS: Lois Drakos-Venter (242 A.E. - 276 A.E.); Reymond Venter (238 A.E. - 308 A.E.) OCCUPATION: Royal Sorceress (Darkovian Monarchy) SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None HISTORY Archmage Shauna was known as the Priestess of Darkness, as she inflict deadly dark spells on all of her enemies that proved fatal to any who would dare cross her. Myths said that she is a descendant of the Dark Spirit, Zyu; an issue that Shauna takes very seriously, as she denies the truth of such thing. Shauna reformed the Darkovian land, putting dark-wielders in the army ranks to boost the war capabilities of Darkovia in future events. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * Turned Darkovia from a tribal land, into a city-state; restructuring the entire government to pace up with the other kingdoms. * Revived the Darkovian Army, and created the Shadow Assassins; a secret group of elite warriors similar to the Knights of Xya, but is only stationed in Darkovia. Fallon: The Wings of Aeira NAME: Williard Fallon Fhizk BIRTH: 1211 A.S./344 A.E. - Sky Kingdom of Aeira DEATH: 1289 A.S./422 A.E. - aged 78, died of natural causes PARENTS: Williard Falton Fhizk (308 A.E. - 396 A.E.); Valerye Fhizk (308 A.E. - 423 A.E.) OCCUPATION: Sky Warrior leader (Kingdom of Aeira) SPOUSE/S: 1 * Emily Skyla Fhizk (m. 365 A.E.) CHILDREN: 2 * Vahelton Eric Fhizk (366 A.E.- 464 A.E.) * Vorris William Fhizk (392 A.E. - 500 A.E.) HISTORY Archmage Fallon was known to be the founder of the Imperial Sky Warriors, the elite Sky Warrior core that consists of elite wind benders that mastered the ability of flight without the aid of floating clouds. Fallon also pushed the creation of the autonomous state of Northfell. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * Created the Elite Sky Warriors; warriors adept to both air, and land using the wind ability of flight. * Supported the creation of a central government for all Xenorian kingdoms, and nations. Elesa: The Grand Crusader NAME: Elesa Joan Hartfel BIRTH: 1289 A.S./ 422 A.E. - Kingdom of Hydrus/Imperial Kingdom of Vesta DEATH: 1348 A.S./481 A.E. - aged 59, died of natural causes OCCUPATION: Crusader SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None HISTORY Archmage Elesa was supposed to be a short-lived Archmage, but due to the Goddess Kira's intervention, she is given a lengthened life to serve the world. She lived through a Xenoria that is torn apart by different ideologies, so she initiated the Conquest, where she travels the Land to convince the people to untie under the grace of the Light Spirit, Xya. As she was about to finish the Conquest, she became ill, and eventually died while on the road with her large group of mercenaries and nobles that collaborated to her cause. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * Reunited the Xenorian lands under her control, and giving it back to the governments. * Started a "No Tolerance" ideology against rogue provinces in Xenoria that are hostile to their parent kingdoms. This helped pacify revolutions that could've let to a civil war. The Arcane Age (481 A.E. - 706 A.E.) Shanalotte: The Chosen of the Fire NAME: Shanalotte Elysha Asher BIRTH: 1348 A.S./481 A.E. - Imperial Kingdom of Fier DEATH: 1369 A.S./502 A.E. - aged 21, died in combat PARENTS: Siena Elysha Asher (453 A.E. - 509 A.E.); Yuri Karl Asher (452 A.E. - 522 A.E.) OCCUPATION: None SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None HISTORY Archmage Shanalotte took the world by fire. She finished the Conquest that Archmage Elesa failed to conclude. She also single-handed the entire Frostean Empire, led by Emperor Lagoras II. Shanalotte's reign as Archmage marked the beginning of the modern era for Xenoria. Her abilities and superior tactic skills revered her as the Guardian of Fier, and goes with the ranks of Archmage Elaine I Steelhart, and Keera Rhez. Shanalotte cemented the idea of a fearless leader that will not accept defeat as a choice, tolerance against those acting as the aggressors, but are playing as the victims. Shanalotte's example of firebending set the standard for all firebending combats within the Fierian Imperial Forces. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * The first Archmage hailing from the Kingdom of Fier * Ended the Frostean-Xenorian War, by defeating Emperor Lagoras II Stormfall. * Dissolved the Frostean Empire, and replacing it with the Republic of Xenoria. Vanelleon: The Black Heart NAME: Vanelleon Desmond Fhizk BIRTH: 1369 A.S./502 A.E. - Sky Kingdom of Aeira DEATH: 1397 A.S./530 A.E. - aged 28, died by spiritual intervention PARENTS: Vahelton Eric II Fhizk (461 A.E. - 535 A.E.); Erica Smith-Fhizk (465 A.E. - 536 A.E.) OCCUPATION: Prince, former (Kingdom of Aeira) SPOUSE/S: 1 * Valerie Fhizk, Queen of Aeira (m. 519 A.E.) CHILDREN: 1 * Reyzel Claire Fhizk, Crown Princess of the Sky Kingdom of Aeira (519 A.E. - 553 A.E.) HISTORY The infamous Prince of Aeira, Archmage Vanelleon was a close relative of then-Archmage Fallon. He started off as a fighter, a man of honor and integrity. He helped win a truce against the Aeiran Republic when it attempted to take over the Kingdom of Aeira altogether. But, things took a turn when he was fooled to kill his wife, Valerie. This caused him to go insane, resulting to the death of one billion people in the Reality Realm, the most gruesome genocide in history. This action forced Xya to depart from Vanelleon's physical form, corrupting him, turning into a hollowed human with the powers half of an Archmage used to have. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * Reunited the Old Guardians of Xenoria * Stopped the republican uprisings in Aeira, and various parts of Xenoria. Reyzel: The Exiled NAME: Reyzel Claire Fhizk-Sevlys BIRTH: 1386 A.S./519 A.E. - Sky Kingdom of Aeira DEATH: 1433 A.S./553 A.E. - aged 47, died of poisoning due to combat PARENTS: Vanelleon Desmond Fhizk (502 A.E. - 530 A.E.), Valerie Fhizk (502 A.E. - 530 A.E.) OCCUPATION: Princess, formerly held (Kingdom of Aeira), Queen (Imperial Kingdom of Aeira). Queen Guardian (Xenoria) SPOUSE/S: 1 * Anderson Sevlys (m. 549 A.E.) CHILDREN: 2 * Derron Sevlys (550 A.E. - 611 A.E.) * Lauren Sevlys (551 A.E. - ) HISTORY Archmage Reyzel was the daughter of then-Archmage Vanelleon, and the Queen of Aeira, Valerie II Xanders; making her a part of an Archmage dynasty. Reyzel ascended to the Throne of the Wind as Empress of Aeira, the first Imperial rule that killed the hopes of the Aeiran Republic. She also took the Throne of Xenoria, as Queen Guardian. Reyzel was faced with the task of eliminating his father, Vanelleon. The fight caused both Reyzel's parents' lives. Distressed, Reyzel went into self-exile, hiding under a false identity, named Sevlys, which served as her regent surname. Reyzel lived a peaceful life, until the notorious Consul of Vesta, Varrik caught her attention. Reyzel gained a new purpose, and she stopped Varrik's plan to take over all of Xenoria. During their final bout, she successfully killed Varrik, but she was mortally injured as well. She later succumbed to the injuries she had sustained. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * First human to be Chosen by Fate to take over a still living Archmage. * Dissolved the Aeiran Republic, retaining an absolute monarchy in Aeira. * Stopped Varrik from initiating a continental war in Xenoria; ultimately costing her life in the process. * Dissolved the Fhizk dynasty to remove the bad impression of the royal house from history. Replacing it with the Sevlys dynasty, which still continues up to the present. * Dissolved the Republic of Xenoria, restoring the Kingdom of Frostea to the royal family. Zena: The Slayer of Darkness NAME: Ziena Kathleen Xeon BIRTH: 1433 A.S./553 A.E. - Imperial Kingdom of Fier DEATH: 1549 A.S./669 A.E. - aged 116, died of natural causes PARENT/S: Tobias Xeon (538 A.E. - 577 A.E.) OCCUPATION: Royal Sorceress, former (Imperial Kingdom of Fier), Royal Doctor (Imperial Kingdom of Fier) SPOUSE/S: Unknown CHILDREN: ??? HISTORY Archmage Zena, as she was called, integrated the beginning of the Harmony Restoration in all of the Realms. She started the restoration of harmony by concluding the Eternal War between Xya and Zyu, unifying the Great Spirits; making Zena the first Archmage to possess the full powers of the Great Spirits. As the Herald of both Order and Chaos, she dissolved the cultural divide between benders and non-benders. She banished the Dark Lord, Ein back to the Dark Realm, where he is punished by Zyu himself. Zena witnessed the Golden Age of Xenoria, a thing that after her death, will end with her. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * Ended the Eternal Wars that gripped the world for 1,500 years. * Banished Zyu to the Dark realm, never to be heard from again. * Banished the dark Lord, Ein; ending his reign of terror that plagued the world since the latter days of the Serenity Era. * Started the Harmony Restoration Movement, bringing stability to all the realms, enforcing the authority of Xya as the sole Great Spirit. * Brought forth the possibility of non-benders to unlock bending abilities. Ehron: The Lost One NAME: Ehron Carlthon Crestfall BIRTH: 1549 A.S./669 A.E. - Kingdom of Frostea DEATH: 1569 A.S./689 A.E. - aged 20, died by spiritual intervention OCCUPATION: Staff (Kingdom of Ironheim) SPOUSE/S: Elaine III Steelhart, Crown Princess of Ironheim (m. 689 A.E.) CHILDREN: None HISTORY Archmage Ehron was the shortest-lived Archmage. He was a well-mannered person until he discovered his raw power. He ran away from Frostea, and seek asylum in Ironheim, where he met his fate when he started to turn his back against the Archmagean way of living, denouncing Xya and the past Archmages as false people that are trying to hinder his desire of a normal life. Rumors of his death still remains a debate; whether he was poisoned, or his hatred for being the Archmage cost him his life. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * No notable accomplishments Elaine III Steelhart: Deity of Perpetual Balance NAME: Elaine Catherine Lianna Steelhart III BIRTH: 1549 A.S./669 A.E. - Kingdom of Ironheim DEATH: 1588 A.S./707 A.E. - aged 38, died in a gladiatorial combat PARENTS: Arianne Steelhart (650 A.E. - 688 A.E.), Steven IV Steelhart (649 A.E. - 689 A.E.) OCCUPATION: Queen (Kingdom of Ironheim) SPOUSE/S: 2 * Ehron Carlthon Crestfall (m. 689 A.E.) * Louie Darkforge, Prince of Ironheim (m. 697 A.E.) CHILDREN: 3 * Elaine IV Steelhart, Crown Princess of Ironheim (698 A.E. - 706 A.E.) * Steven V Steelhart, Prince of Ironheim (698 A.E. - 707 A.E.) * Krysten I Steelhart, Princess of Ironheim (706 A.E. - 760 A.E.) HISTORY Archmage Elaine III Steelhart carried on the burdens left by his former, presumed lover, Ehron. She is faced with the death of his father, Steven IV, that prompted her to ascend the throne at age 20. Elaine III Steelhart's reign was faced by the Second Xenorian civil war; a war between Elementalists, and non-elemental benders. Elaine eventually won the war by gathering the trust of all the people. The Union of Xenoria was established under her supervision, which bolstered the place of Ironheim when it comes to the affairs of the Land. She was famous for dying after fighting her former general in the Steel Colosseum of Ironheim. She was carried by all of her loyal subjects, and was given the highest burial honor, and was named Protector of Balance in Xenoria. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * Founded the Union of Xenoria; replacing the old Council of Xenoria. * Championed the rights of non-benders across the world. Giving opportunities to non-benders to have the same status alongside those who can wield the Elements. * Ended the Techion Scare, by defeating Shernan, a mad inventor from the Reality realm. * Ended the Second Xenorian Civil War. * Banned the use of technology from the Reality realm. The Industrial Age (706 A.E. - 784 A.E.) Stefan: The Wondrous Being NAME: Stefan Faroes BIRTH: 1588 A.S./708 A.E. - Sky Kingdom of Aeira DEATH: 1609 A.S./729 A.E. - aged 21, executed by hanging OCCUPATION: None SPOUSE/S: 1 * Krysten Steelhart, Queen Mother of Ironheim (706 A.E. - 760 A.E.) CHILDREN: 3 * Elaine V Steelhart, Crown Princess of Ironheim (728 A.E - 758 A.E.) * Louie II Steelhart, King of the Earth Kingdom of Sandrius (729 A.E. - ) * Lianna VII Steelhart, Queen of Ironheim (730 A.E. - 777 A.E.) HISTORY Archmage Stefan lived a short, but inspiring life. He is famous for his botched execution, where he was in no way guilty of anything he was convinced of. His death sparked the Third Xenorian civil war, where Archmage loyalists fought against the pro-regime forces in Xenoria. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * Championed the Rights and Liberty Act in Aeira; allowing women to have more opportunities of holding a high status in society. * Advocated the creation of a new Xenorian Union; later accomplished by Archmage Louise. Louise: The Pioneer of Tomorrow NAME: Louise Francine DeVaunt BIRTH: 1609 A.S./729 A.E. - Kingdom of Vesta/City State of Hydrus DEATH: 1638 A.S./758 A.E. - aged 29, died of severe internal bleeding OCCUPATION: Elementalist (SkyTech), Grand Councilor (Coalition of Kingdoms and States of Xenoria) SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None HISTORY Archmage Louise played a crucial role in the civil war. She ended the civil war, alongside Stefan's daughter, Elaine V Steelhart. She ushered the Technological Age of Xenoria, allowing the use of confiscated weapons from Reality to be used within daily basis, in large array of uses, such as medicine and sciences. She is the first Archmage to inherit the Techion element, a sub-element of lightning that is harmless to people, but deadly when used against machinery. She destroyed the Dark Realm after finding it useless, and a waste. She gave pardon to the Yūgure that now serves under Xya and Zyu. Louise partake in the founding of the Coalition of the Kingdoms and States of Xenoria, dissolving the Union of Xenoria. Louise instilled the strong bond between Reality and Xenoria; a thing that many have forgotten, but is restored. An observatory was named in her honor as she is the revered "Pioneer of Tomorrow" by introducing technology use to Xenoria, and encouraging the youth to join her in improving Xenoria. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * The first Archmage to control all electromagnetic spectrum, besides Light. * Ended the Third Xenorian Civil War * Founded the Xenorian Research Center; now the Louise DeVaunt Research Center. * Founded the Elementalists Union; a group of experts aimed for improving the fields of science, and technology. * Ushered the Industrial Revolution in Xenoria. * Founded the General Union of Xenoria Maximilian: The Imperial Defender NAME: Maximilian Pizzaro Magnus BIRTH: 1620 A.S./740 A.E. - Reality Realm DEATH: 1641 A.S./761 A.E. - aged 21, died in combat OCCUPATION: Historian, Emperor of Rome (Reality Realm) SPOUSE/S: 1 * Maria Augusta, Empress of Rome (740 A.E. - 794 A.E.) CHILDREN: 1 * Maximilian II, Emperor of Rome (762 A.E. - ) HISTORY Maxi A/E/milian was an ordinary university student when he is chosen by Fate to be the next Archmage. Living in a world divided by governments, religion, and social classes, Maximilian aims for a world freed from the confines of the so-called "institutions of authorities" that deprives the people of what true perspective they should have. Alongside a courageous mind-wielder, named Maria. They are making a path for change, starting by re-establishing the long-dead Roman Empire, to show the world that the Archmage has returned in the Reality Realm after almost a thousand years. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * Reformed the Church of Rome * Re-established the Roman Empire from the dead. * Stopped Judgment Day from hampering total chaos in the Reality realm. * Fixed the Great Schism of the West and East. * Max disbanded all nuclear weapons, making the concept obsolete in the Reality realm. The Democratic Age (784 A.E. - 862 A.E.) Catherine: The Great NAME: Catherine Joanna Zhyra-Miller BIRTH: 1641 A.S./761 A.E. - City State of Darkovia DEATH: 1742 A.S/862 A.E. - aged 101, died of natural causes PARENTS: Carter Zhyra (734 A.E. - 777 A.E.), Caroline Steelhearst-Zhyra (735 A.E. - 779 A.E.) OCCUPATION: Schoolmaster (former) SPOUSE/S: 2 * Lianna VIII Steelhart (m. 794 A.E. div. 796 A.E.) / (762 A.E. - 835 A.E.) * Chadwick Miller (m. 801 A.E.) / (761 A.E. - 840 A.E.) CHILDREN: * Valeryse Zhyra (adopted daughter) (b. 775 A.E. d. 792 A.E.) * Caroline Zhyra-Miller (b. 802 A.E. - 870 A.E.) * Carter Zhyra-Miller (b. 803 A.E. - 879 A.E.) * Caterina Joanna Zhyra-Miller (b. 804 A.E. - ) * Crystal Zhyra-Miller (b. 804 A.E. d. 805 A.E.) HISTORY Catherine served as the successor to Maximilian. She is part of the notorious House of Zhyra, a wealthy family from the state of Darkovia. She grew up under ill-treatment by her mother, and her siblings. She embraced her destiny as the Archmage to get herself away from her family, but she haven't embraced her true self, prompting her to have problems that she has to face in order to master the Elements, serve the world, and save herself... from her own thoughts. Catherine renamed herself after the events of Season 12, retaining the name Joanna for herself. She became invisible to the world after the conflict that she had to endure. She landed the title of Dean at the Xenorian University of the Elements' the most prestigious bending academy in the world. A foreign power threatens Catherine, and the entire world. It is up to her to save everyone she had ever known, but the spirits of the past have a deadly omen to her that will eventually lead to her inevitable demise. In the end, her promise of peace and balance is fulfilled, and the world, and the realms experienced more than a hundred years of peace. Now, it is up to her successor to continue the peace that she, and countless others brought to the world. ACCOMPLISHMENTS * Ended the Xelium Occupation of Xenoria * Reformed the Knights of Xya as the Order of the Aster * Introduced the "Equalization" Policy in Xenoria; giving common people the right to hold government positions. * Opened the Realm Gates to all people, and established the pathways to be stationary so it won't disappear when crossed. * Founded the Xenorian University - Institute of Technology, and the Xenorian Institute of Technological Services. * Replaced the old Xenorian Council with the Grand Council of Xenoria, and the House of Representatives of the Union of Xenoria * Normalized relations between Xenoria and Agartha. * Allowed the trade between Xelium, and Xenoria. * Introduced the Pax Xenoria, or the Xenorian Peace. * Founded the Greater Xenorian Navy, and the Xenorian Air Forces * First Chancellor of Xenoria; from 799 A.E. to 830 A.E. * Allowed the use of foreign technology, only exclusive to Xenoria; excludes the technology from the Reality realm. Post-Democratic Age (862 A.E. - 879 A.E.) / Era of Reclamation (879 A.E. - ) Lorelei: The Revival NAME: Lorelei Skyla Morgan BIRTH: 1742 A.S./862 A.E. - Forest Hill, Frostea PARENTS: John Morgan (821 A.E.- 900 A.E.); Eleanor Smith (823 A.E.- 862 A.E.) HISTORY Lorelei succeeds Catherine as the next Archmage. For the first time in an Archmage's life, peace dominated the world, too much to say the least. As peace progresses, and life goes forward, Lorelei's place in the world hangs into balance as the chaos diminishes, and her duty is reduced to just watching the world. With ambitions to be as glorious as Catherine, and the past Archmages are, Lorelei would have to find a way to establish herself as a useful Archmage in times of peace. But, little do they know, peace has brought a bad omen onto them. Something that they, even the Archmage, has never been in before. It is up to her to ensure the continuity of peace, and prevent such omen to dent the legacies of those before her. An eerie event halted her duty as the Archmage. She is displaced in time, and is diverted into multiple paths. The destruction was done, by she is still standing. It is now her duty to restore the integrity of the Archmage, and bring balance to the world once more. Lockne: The Last Archmage NAME: Lockne Norman BIRTH: ????? PARENTS: ????Category:History Category:Timeline Category:Info